The goal of this project is to complete the parallelization of the PSGVB electronic structure code on the IBM SP2. Considerable progress has been made in parallelizing the Hartree-Fock and LMP2 functionalities of PSGVB. Future work will involve improving efficiency and adding more functionalities such as the GVB, GVB-RCI, GVB-RCI-MP2, and DFT methodologies.